The present invention generally pertains to the field of audio delivery systems. More particularly, the present invention is related to allowing multiple rooms to listen to audio signals independent of what is being played in other rooms.
It is desirable to have audio signals, such as music, playing in multiple rooms of a house or small business. Ideally, users could make virtually any audio selection, even if a large number of other rooms are currently playing audio and even if the other rooms are playing different audio signals. Unfortunately, conventional systems do not allow this freedom of choice.
Conventional systems often limit each room to one or two audio options. For example, the source may only pipe out audio from a home audio system. Thus, the user may be able to switch between, for example, the radio or CD player by moving a switch in the listening room. However, the user must listen to whatever is currently being played at the source, with control over the audio source being difficult or impossible, in some conventional systems. For example, in a business setting the user may be unable to switch to a different radio station.
Furthermore, in one conventional system, listening choices in each room are dependent on what is currently being played in other rooms. This is because the system outputs a very limited number of audio signals at one time. In one conventional system, a user in one room may listen to the radio, while a user in a second room may listen to a CD. However, the users may not listen to different Compact Discs at the same time, without the added cost of multiple CD-changers.
In such system, in order to add listening flexibility, the cost of hardware at the source rises substantially. For example, to have more channel selections, some systems add more source devices, such as CD players. Other conventional systems keep hardware costs lower, but sacrifice audio choices.
In some conventional systems, each room is connected to the source with wiring, which delivers an analog audio signal. Along with phone and electrical lines, this can lead to an enormous amount of wiring throughout the walls of a home or business. Consequently, cross-talk and interference occurs between the home-audio system and other services, such as phone-lines and power lines. Thus, the analog audio signal may be corrupted. Additionally, the wiring can be difficult and expensive to install.
Thus, a need has arisen for a method and system for playing audio signals in a small environment. A further need exists for a flexible system which allows remote switching between a wide variety of audio signals. A further need exists for such a system which allows the content delivered to be limited based on factors such as the room, the individual requesting the content, and the time. A still further need exists for a method and system which allows each node to play music independent of what any other node is currently playing. A further need exists for such a method and system which minimizes electrical interference, is low in cost, and requires a minimum of hardware and wiring.
The present invention provides for a method and system of allowing audio signals, for example, musical selections, news reports, sportscasts, etc., to be played in a small environment. Embodiments of the present invention allow the audio signal to be switched remotely between a wide variety of audio signals. Embodiments of the present invention further provide for a system in which the audio signal being played at a node is independent of what is being played at any other node. Embodiments of the present invention allow control over the content of the audio signal, based on factors such as the room, the time of day, and the individual who is requesting the content. Embodiments of the present invention accomplish this without requiring substantial wiring to be added between the source and the nodes. Thus, embodiments of the present invention minimize signal corruption which may arise out of potential interference between the audio system and other systems.
A method and system capable of playing different audio signals in different nodes of a small environment is disclosed. The system is comprised of a number of nodes, which may be rooms of a house or hotel, or offices of a business. Each node has at least one audio speaker. The system further comprises an audio signal distribution device, which is connected to the nodes and delivers audio signals to the nodes. The audio signal distribution device further comprises a storage device for storing the audio signals. At least one of the nodes has a control interface for selecting the audio signals to be transferred to the nodes. In this fashion, each node is capable of playing a different audio signal than any other node is playing concurrently.
In one embodiment, the audio signals are stored on the audio signal distribution device in a digital file format, such as, for example MP3 (trademark) and/or other audio compression standard. The signals may originate from a source, such as, for example the Internet, a home stereo system, or an attached CD reader. In this embodiment, the audio signals are converted from analog to digital, if necessary; compressed; converted to a file format; and stored on the audio signal distribution device. After transferring the audio signal in digital form to the nodes, the node logic performs necessary decompression and file conversion; converts the signals from digital to analog; amplifies the signal; and plays the audio signal on the audio presentation devices.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the nodes temporarily store portions of the audio signals, e.g., packets of the audio signal, in a buffer. In this fashion, more packets can be received by the node and stored in the buffer while the node plays another portion of the audio signal (e.g., previously transferred packet). In another embodiment, the nodes store a playlist of audio signals which can be transferred from the audio distribution device.
In one embodiment, the signals are transferred to the nodes via wireless communication. Furthermore, the interface for selecting audio signals may be a palmtop computer communicating via wireless IR or RF.
These and other advantages of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments which are illustrated in the various drawing figures.